Criss Colfer
by loki-dokey
Summary: What were Darren and Chris feeling as they read the script that foretold their future kiss? How did they take it? And is there a chance for either of them to get what they really desire from the scene? A Klaine / Criss Colfer one shot. Glee.


**A/N: Hello! Okay so um, this is my first proper 'Glee' fanfic that I am posting on this site. I'm sure it will be the first of many :) Don't worry, MCR readers, I WILL be finishing Planetary at some point soon, it's just I haven't even gotten around to writing the next chapter to that yet :/ I haven't been really in the Planetary "zone" I guess? But I will do it! I promise!**

**Anyway. So this one shot was inspired by a tumblr URL I saw once which I think was Criss-Colfer and it made me think what writing that pairing would be like. Like, real life Darren and Chris, not just Kurt and Blaine. **

**So enjoy! Don't forget to review :3**

**DISCLAIMER: This is the imaginings of a seventeen year old teenage girl. None of this happened in real life. I do not own Glee. I do not own Chris Colfer or Darren Criss, but if I did I'd certainly not have to write fanfics to get to see Klaine happening ;)**

**So yeah, this is all a load of bullshit xD NOT TRUE STORIES**

* * *

><p>An open script lays on the oak table, character names visible with their coherent lines listed below.<p>

_'I've been looking for you forever,' _reads one line in particular.

A semi-tall, well built man is pacing back and forth past the script, his tanned brown skin paled and his hair a unruly mess. He takes another glance at the script and then wrings his wrists. A hand itches towards his phone, dying to call the one person who could assist him through this situation. The one person who knew everything. Desperation getting the better of him, he snatches up the cell and speed dials the number he so deeply wants to contact. A dial tone. A repetitive ring. A voice.  
>"Darren?" comes the familiar vocals of his younger brother. "You okay?" Darren falters for a moment, words seemingly not enough for the things he was feeling inside.<br>"Hey Chuck," he responds eventually, in a weaker voice than he had first intended. His brothers tone suddenly changes because he instantly detects the unease.  
>"What's happened? Are you alright?" comes the worried reply. Darren takes a breath in and lets it out as a sigh.<br>"It's...it's the script. For Glee."  
>"What about it?"<br>"Remember what I...what I told you last year?" Darren's voice has grown quieter for fear that someone outside his luxurious trailer will telepathically understand what the two brothers are discussing.  
>"How could I forget? Wait, has someone found out?" Chuck is anxious. His brother wasn't ready for that. Not yet. And he knew it. There would come a time when people would know. But this wasn't it. "Darren, come on."<br>"No! But...do you also remember...that other thing...that other important thing...which I told you about when we met up about...Uh...two times ago?" There is a pause at the other end of the line.  
>"...Yes...?"<br>"Well this is kinda about that, mainly. And about what the fuck I'm gonna do."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the lot, in an equally top notch trailer, a boy of twenty one sits holding the very same script, staring down at it and letting his jaw hang open and his heart race of it's own accord.<p>

_'You move me, Kurt.'_

His fingers trail over the words that foretell the weeks events. The fingertips linger over a certain event in particular. His phone rings.  
>"You've seen the script?" a female voice asks kindly, though there is some shock still in her voice.<br>"Of course..." he replies. "Who hasn't?" He slumps back in his chair and runs a sweating hand through his brown hair, then down his face in an act of distraught.  
>"Chris. You've been waiting for this moment."<br>"What "moment", Lea?" he spits, suddenly angry. "It's for show, not for feelings!"  
>"But you can put feeling into it! Show him!" Her voice remains calm, but in her trailer she is stalking the length of it, a harrowed expression on her face.<br>"You know it's useless. He's not even...you know...gay." Chris pinches his eyes, tilting his throbbing head back and letting out a deep sigh.  
>"Oh Chris," she lets out, exasperated. And the phone goes off. Just like that. He pulls the phone from his ear in confusion, but jumps when there is a harsh rapping at the door. Opening it, Lea darts inside and hugs him tightly.<p>

* * *

><p>Both trailers talk the situation out. Both decide what's best and both residents become alone once more to dwell on their thoughts. Chris cannot stop rereading the lines, and Darren can't stop pacing, hands rubbing together and eyebrows knitted close.<p>

* * *

><p>Riker pokes Darren in the ribs the day of the awaited scene, and grins at him. Darren smiles a forced smile and pokes him back.<br>"Excited?" Riker asks slyly, nudging Darren with his elbow. Darren rolls his eyes and glances at his watch. The director yells cut to the performing actors and actresses and Chris jumps off the set and lands neatly on the ground below. Darren watches him from a distance. His face flushes when Chris begins to walk over.  
>"Hey..." Chris says, stopping beside Darren and watching the crew mill about busily. "So...today's the big day for Glee history, huh?" Darren nods and gulps as inconspicuously as he can.<br>"Yeah...big day. Hey uh...Chris..." he begins, not knowing what he actually wants to say. Chris turns to face him.  
>"Yes?"<br>"...Nothing..." Feeling embarrassed, Darren begins to walk away but a hand falls into place on his shoulder.  
>"I hope this won't make things...awkward between us," Chris says from behind him. "It's just a stage kiss. Right?"<br>"Right," Darren replies with a gargantuan dash of false confidence. Collecting all the composure he possibly can, he spins on his heel and flashes Chris a comforting smile. "I'm sure we'll be laughing about this tonight."

* * *

><p>Darren is trembling. The doors to the set before him lay open, Chris visibly sitting at the table in the centre, fiddling with the small "casket" for the Pavarotti bird. Darren takes a gulp and a breath, which comes out shaky. His skin is tingling with anticipation. He has to get this right. The scene would go perfectly no matter what. But the main event hadn't been rehearsed. The director wants it to be pure. And it sure as hell will be. From Darren's side at least.<p>

"And ACTION!"

Kurt dabs glue on the decorations for the casket, a sadness in his eyes as he revels in the loss of a friend. He doesn't hear Blaine enter.  
>"What's that?" the blazer-clad boy asks, suddenly at his side, looking down at the mess on the table.<br>"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," Kurt replies matter-of-factly, not looking up.  
>"Well, finish up!" Blaine chirps happily. "I have the perfect song for our number and I think we should practice."<br>"Oh?" Kurt is surprised that Blaine has chosen so quickly. "Do tell?" Blaine suddenly looks hesitant.  
>"...'Candles' by...Hey Monday..." But the brightness that emanates from Kurt's face after he speaks makes him relax. He's obviously made the right choice.<br>"I'm impressed!" Kurt exclaims in shock. "You're usually so top forty!"  
>"Well...I just wanted something a little more...emotional." And with that Blaine sits down. Darren takes his place. A silence follows as Kurt swills this around in his head.<br>"...Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Darren gulps. This is it.

Chris blinks, his heart fluttering.

This is it.

"Kurt...there is...a moment. When you say to yourself, oh there you are," Darren pleads with all his might that Chris will see that's he means these words as much as Blaine. He gazes deep into Chris' huge awaiting and anticipating eyes. "I've been looking for you forever."

Chris' heart skips a beat. Darren had never been this emotional during rehearsal. It feels like...no. No, don't jump to conclusions, Chris, he tells himself. Stop getting hopeful.

Darren lays his hand on Chris'. He gives it a small squeeze, a rubs the back of Chris' hand with his thumb.  
>"Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week...that was the moment for me." Darren bores all of his emotion into the next two words. "...About you." Kurt blinks in surprise. Behind the guise of Kurt Hummel, Chris Colfer sits, unable to take his eyes from the man who sits before him. Not just because looking at him is scripted, but because he honestly feels like these words leaving Darren's mouth are meant for him too.<p>

"Y-You move me, Kurt." Darren feels himself tearing up. Great for the emotion in the scene, but that's not what this is about. Blaine is speaking the words that Darren himself had always been too afraid to say. Chris swallows and lets out a shaking breath. "And this duet...would just be an excuse to spend...more time with you."

This is it. The moment everyone on the show had been waiting for. But no one has waited more than the two boys who sit facing each other at the small wooden table in the centre of the Warbler hall, the tension almost visible between them. Darren leans in. Closer.

Closer.

Their lips touch.

Electricity shoots through them. Darren makes the kiss deeper by leaning in further, and Chris does something that was never even scripted. Completely lost of Kurt and the "light" kiss that Blaine and he are supposed to share, Chris' hand shoots up and comes to rest on Darren's cheek. Darren leans into the palm on his face and is even more surprised when Chris opens his mouth to kiss him properly. That certainly hadn't been scripted. As to not make it too obvious that he was getting into it, Darren sits back in his chair and Chris lets his hand fall, letting it thump onto the table. Darren can't keep a smile from his face.  
>"We should...we should practice..." Blaine says, rubbing his face with his hand.<br>"I…thought we were," Kurt replies, grinning.  
>"And cu-" begins the director, going to end the filiming, but Lea grabs his arm and turns him too her.<br>"Keep rolling," she instructs desperately.

* * *

><p>The scene finishes. They are no longer rolling. Darren looks at Chris. Chris looks at Darren. Both hearts are pounding. Both breaths are laboured. Both eyes are shining and wide. Darren just can't hold himself back any longer. He leans forward and kisses Chris again. As Darren. Not as Blaine. This time it's for the world to see. No more hiding. No more pretending. This is who he really is. Chris responds eagerly, leaning up and grabbing Darren's hair in his hands. Their tongues collide in a fumbled and awkward manner, but they work it out and find a rhythm that they fall into, ignoring the people around them. Ignoring the whoops and wolf whistles of their friends and colleagues. Finally, they break apart, looking into each others eyes and knowing, after all this time, that they both truly cared for the each other all along. The entire crew erupts into cheers and claps, with Lea running at Chris and Darren and throwing her arms around them both.<br>"FINALLY!" she laughs, kissing their foreheads. "You took your time!" Chris pushes her playfully and chuckles. He catches Darren's eye and Darren winks, his face aglow with happiness.

This is only the beginning.

And what a beautiful beginning it is.


End file.
